Aubade
by summonthekraken
Summary: Milly has gone to school with the Marauders for 5 years, it is her 6th year there and she easing up on them. She used to hate them and slowly over the years they have become friends. Eventually S.B/OC
1. Home again

Milly had survived her summer with her family. It's not that she didn't love her family, they were wonderful people but they were just so over the top sometimes it just annoyed her. Her little sister, Ava whined too much and her older brother, Alec just acted like he knew so much because he graduated from Hogwarts the past spring. Her mum always silenced her when it came to her views, and never really appreciated her art as much as she would like her too. Milly sat on the train waving to her family. She really did love her them and they loved her and that's what mattered. Her head turned at the sound of the train cart clicking open, her friend Darcie entered the train cart.

"Hey Mills!" Milly stood up at the sight of her friend and hugged her, "How was your summer?"

Milly helped her friend put her stuff in the compartment above their heads. "Crazy, my mums side of the family came up, you know how that can be," they laughed. Mully's mum was born in Italy, then moved to England when she was 5. So her mums side of the family was very large, her grandfather had 4 sisters and 1 brother, needless to say there were lot of relatives over for a couple of weeks. "How was yours?"

"Oh you know, same old same old, my brother being a jerk-butt," they laughed together.

There was a yell outside of the door and suddenly it whipped open. Standing in the doorway was a flustered Lilly. She stomped inside and sat down next to Darcie. "James Potter will be the death of me."

Milly rolled her eyes, "Hello Lilly how was your summer." James Potter was all Lilly talked about, Milly knew her hatred for him was just a mask, she knew Lilly loved him.

"Hello Mills it was great, how was yours?" She pushed her hair out of her face, collecting herself.

"It was crazy."

The friends caught up, talking about the summer adventures they had. Those three plus one other girl, Sabrina, were roommates since the beginning of 1st year. They were lucky they all got along very well. Sabrina had joined them half way into the journey to the school, along with her hufflepuff friends David and Vicky. Lilly left before they got there she had head girl duty, everyone liked to tease her about it. The marauders had bothered them a couple of times along the train ride but Sabrina and Milly had managed to shoo them away without having to do much damage to their self esteem, sadly.

"We should probably change into our school uniforms you know, we're almost to the school," Dacrie said.

Milly groaned "I hate that we have to wear uniforms, they're so stupid. Like why can't we wear our own clothes," she said as she pulled her clothes out of the trunk above her.

"Because they think we'll distract all the boys with our stunning bodies," Sabrina snorted.

Milly rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok."

The girls left and went to the bathrooms that were in the back of the train. They changed one at a time. By the time they were done the train was pulling up into the stop.

"Shit we should probably change quicker next time." Darcie said as they rushed to get their bags.

The crew made their way to the carriages through all the commotion of school. They all managed to pile into the carriage, with maybe one person too much but no one mind being squishy. Vicky and David were a thing so she sat on his lap to make room for Darcie. Milly was squished up against the window, the coolness of the window paine felt good against her warm cheek. She watched people walk past them, laughing and chatting. The marauders past by, she made eye contact with the one with the biggest head, Sirius. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He really bothered her, he was always flirting with the girls in the common room and making them squealy it pissed her off.

The carriage gave a lurch and they were off. Milly couldn't see the creatures that were attached to the carriage but Darcie could, she said it was because of she saw her cat die but Milly knew that was a lie but she didn't push. The ride there was quiet, except for a bit chatter, small talk really. Everyone was tired and hungry, they always got like that at the end of the trip to Hogwarts. Milly yawned as the carriage gave another lurch, their ride was over. They all spilled out of the carriage and made their way up to the castle. Luckily it wasn't a long walk, they made it to the enchanted hall in no time. The clouds were rolling in on the floating candles, it was going to rain tonight. David and Vicky bid goodbyes and walked over to the hufflepuff table.

"Hey, hey guys! Over here!" Lilly waved the three girls over to a seat at the gryffindor table.

Darcie waved as they walked over there. Milly was always so stunned at how beautiful the school was. It always looked so gothic but it didn't have that feel that most gothic castles gave off, this place gave off the feeling of safety. She sat down next to Remus and Darcie, as much as she complained about the Marauders when they were being hot headed teenage boys they were really nice people. So that wasn't very often, but she was able to put aside her annoyance for them most of the time and have conversations with them.

"'ello girls how was your time off, lovely I presume we didn't get to say hello much on the train ride," James said in a very formal manner with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it was so lovely, filled with unicorns and rainbows," Darcie muttered.

"That's so good to hear," James laughed.

"Lilly-flowers?"

Milly snorted and Lilly scowled. "Do not call me that James Potter! I have told you many times!"

They were all silenced by the first years who scurried in. They had a look of pure terror on their face. Milly giggled and leaned into Darcie.

"Remember when we were first years," she breathed out to Darcie "Didn't I trip you on your way up to the hat?"

"Yes! I hated you for that," they both giggled at their antics with one another in first year.

The hat opened it's mouth, the wrinkles in it protruded as it sang a very long song. Almost everyone knew the song by heart, they heard it every year.

"Malarne, Andrea," A short girl walked up, her hair was drawn tightly into a bun.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cork, Frank,"

"Slytherin!"

"Pond, Amelia,"

"Gryffindor!"

"Kelly, Velma,"

"Hufflepuff!"

The list of first years went on, Milly ended up drowning them out. There were a lot of Hufflepuff kids this year, which was odd. Dumbledore said his usual speech, don't go into the forbidden forest, don't touch the whomping willow, death will follow. She felt Remus tense up when he mentioned the whomping willow, Milly took his hand and squeezed it giving him a warm smiled. She knew of his "little furry problem" she walked in on the marauders talking about it and she eventually pieced it together. She didn't mind, he was a sweet person who had a bad condition nothing more.

With a snap of Dumbledores fingers the food appeared and Milly's mouth was watering.

"Hot damn I love their food. Gimme some meatballs!" Milly said as she piled food onto her plate.

"I can give you some meatballs," Sirius said, winking at her.

"You are gross Black," Milly snapped at him. He chuckled and plopped some mash potatoes onto his plate.

Remus past her the plate of meatballs with a disgusted look on his face. "I do not know how you can eat that."

Remus was a vegetarian he said it was because when he tried to eat meat it reminded him of the things he ate as a werewolf, it's a pretty good excuse not to eat meat.

"It's tasty that's why Rem," she smiled at him.

"If you say so..." he chuckled.

They sat in silence for a bit, the teenagers scarfing down their food as if they've never been fed before. Milly leaned up against Darcie, her stomach felt as if it was going to explode.

"It's a new year guys, we're 6th years!" Sirius said with a sense of pride.

"Good job- Padfoot you can- count," Peter said between mouthfuls of green beans.

"Oh screw off wormtail, you know what I mean. We have to set our pranks to a whole new level," he said with a wild look in his eyes.

"Yeah!" James agreed "We have to do better than last year, no more half ass pranks."

"Oh lord," Darcie mumbled.

Milly closed her eyes, the squabbling of the marauders gave her a sense of familiarity that she missed. Lilly and Darcie talked softly about the class they were going to have, they were excited.

"Oi Milly, pie," Darcie pushed her head off of her shoulder.

"Mmmm pie," she opened her eyes, the table was filled with desserts that would make the Gods jealous.

She reached for the pumpkin pie that was in front of her but there was another hand on it.

"Hands off Black, this is my pie," Milly growled.

Sirius smirked at her, "Awh come on Mills I bet we can share it,"

"No get your own pie!"  
"Coome oonnn you're not gonna eat the whole pie!"

"Watch me!"

Their friends laughed at the childish antics and Sirius was happy to have what was left of the pie. Which he was surprised to see which wasn't much.

People were beginning to make their way out of the great hall towards their dorms.

"Oh! Come on Remus, we got to show the little first years to their dorms!" Lilly said, jumping out of her seat.

Remus pushed his plate towards the middle of the table and nodded, "Oh yeah, well see you guys back there I guess."

They bid goodbye to their friends and rounded up the little first years.

"Well Laides, Prongs, Wormtail I'm going to head up, if you want to join me that's cool," Sirius said, standing and stretching making his shirt rise up and expose a bit of his stomach.

"Yeah I think I'll join you there buddy," James yawned, "all this food has made me tired."

"Me too," Peter pied up.

The three boys disapeared into the crowed, leaving the three girls to themselves.

"Damn those boys are weird," Sabrina sighed, standing up.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why we hang out with them," Milly chuckled.

The three of them made their way slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. They didn't really want to go there just yet so they walked slowly converseing about the things they hope to do together this year. The hallways hadn't changed since the last time they've been here, the castle seemed timeless. Milly smiled, this was the place she liked to be, it was home, _she _was home.


	2. Portrait

**A/N: hi guy, uhm I hope you like it and all, this chapter is more of a character building thing and getting me used to writing this. I haven't written a fanfic in a while so I'm happy to be back on the boat. Uh so I obviously don't own any of the characters, except for the OC's they are all created by J.K Rowling, obviously but yeah just probably should say that or something. **

**Uh enjoy? Review? Yeaahh? bye**

The first week of school was always the worst, Milly had a load of homework already. She was camped up in the astronomy tower this night, for the third time this week. She didn't mind though the stars comforted her. The galaxy was just so vast it just amazed her how little the humans, muggles and wizards, knew about the universe. She hummed an American band's song, that her brother listened to a lot this summer, to keep her concentrated. The tip of her cigarette was getting close to her lips. She had gotten into the bad habit of smoking a couple of summers ago, when she was 14. That summer her and her brother got into a lot of trouble, but that was when they got really close.

Milly liked to sit on the top of the towers, where it was open for people to sit out there and get closer to the sky. Not many people went up there to actually do work, many couples would have romantics nights out here, or people would go to drink once and awhile. But Milly went out there to have some peace and quiet, she would do her work most of the time. And no one came up here at 1 in the morning, Flitch barely came up here that late at night, he stayed mostly to the hallways. She scribbled down a couple of observations she made on Jupiter, she had to do a essay on a planet. Her teacher said it would be most visible tonight so she thought it would be a good idea to actually try to see it instead of just reading about it. She took a long drag before putting it on the concrete floor.

She yawned, and began to pack up her stuff. She couldn't concentrate any more. Her sight was beginning to fuzz and she could feel herself falling asleep. She stuffed her papers into her backpack and crept down the ladder. She took her shoes off and put them into her bags, they made too much noise when it came to sneaking and she didn't want to get caught. Her 2 year she really learned how to be sneaky, it was something her brother had taught her. She was walking slowly down the hallway to the common room when she heard a meow behind her, most people wouldn't be scared of a cat but when it was 1 in the morning and you were out in the hallways. You were scared of Mrs. Norris.

"Shit," Milly hissed as she began to run.

Normally not far behind Mrs. Norris was Flitch, and Milly didn't want to have an encounter with Flitch at this time of night. She bolted to the fat lady who was asleep at the ivory table.

"hey! hey! wake up," she whispered to the fat lady as loud as she could without attracting attention to herself.

The fat lady was awoken from her sleep and wasn't too happy about it, she was used to kids waking her up in the dead of the night. She never liked it but she always let them in ever since her first year as a entrance she let the kids in.

"What's the password?"

"uh uh uh Oddsbodikins!" she said louder than she wanted to.

The fat lady opened up the door and Milly ran in. She grinned when she got inside, she hasn't been caught yet this is a new record.

"Weeeeeell look who isn't in bed," a voice said from the seat next to the fire place. Milly jumped and her eyes followed the voice.

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?" she hissed, moving towards the stairs to her dorm.

"I would ask the same thing about you Milly," he said, she could hear the smirk in his voice, his words were always dripping with aggorgence.

"I was doing homework,"

"At one in the morning?" He got a little bit closer to her "And smelling of smoke?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and yes, now goodnight Sirius. I'm tired," she yawned as she turned around to go into her room.

He waved to her, most girls would jump on him if he was that close to them. But he was just a stupid boy like any other guy in the school. She rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed. Luckily for her, her friends either never slept or they could sleep if there was a duel going on right next to their bed. She was too lazy to change or brush her teeth, which was probably gross but she didn't care at the moment. The pillow and bed were super comfy and she couldn't get up.

She quickly fell asleep. But it didn't feel like she slept because it felt as soon as she closed her eyes she was being shaken by Darcie to get up.

"No, 5 more minutes," she mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh no we are not doing that this year," Darcie tugged Milly from her ankles. "You smell and you need a shower."

"Well fine mum," Milly grumbled as she got up, she stuck her tongue out at her friend

and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She let her stress of the rising school year wash down the drain with the water. She didn't have a long shower because Sabrina was baning on the door for her to get out. She wrapped herself with a towel and slipped out of the bathroom.

"All yours," she mumbled as she past Sabrina, still very tired and not yet awake.

The dorm was empty so Milly was free to drop the towel. She put on the uniform and laced up her boots. She threw her wet hair into a bun at the top of her head and walked out the dorm door in a sleepy haze. Darcie and Lilly were not in the common room, they must have left for the great hall. She yawned and walked to the great hall by herself. Kids passed by her, some in the same state as her, they tended to walk slower than the other people. As she got closer to the hall more and more people appeared, it's like the kids just came out of the walls when someone mentioned food or even smelt it. When Milly got into the great hall she saw Darcie and Lilly in conversation. She made her way over to her friends. Milly sat down on the cold bench and let her head fall onto her empty plate.

"I hate you," Milly said as she yawned.

"Hey it's not my fault that you stayed up super late knowing we had to get up early," Darcie said putting some bacon onto her plate.

"Yeah but you could have just let me sleep in and miss my first class, I don't need to take potions I'm fine without it," she said lifting her head up off her plate and put a piece of sausage on it.

"You do need potions you know," Darcie chuckled.

"Yeah but Slughorn is weird and so are the Slytherins," she said stuffing the sausage into her mouth.

Darcie looked away in disgust "Yes they are weird but you have to do potions to graduate next year and you already missed three days and it's not even the second week of school."

Milly shrugged and poured herself some coffee as she swallowed the sausage. Two of the marauders sat down in front of the three girls, Remus and James. They were muttering to one another, Remus didn't look so well it was almost the full moon so that was probably the reasoning behind the whispering and ill-looking Remus. Milly gave them a weak morning smile and they returned it. They all sat in silence, except for the clinking of their utensils against the china. The first week of school was normally very heavy for 6th years, the teachers were loading them up on work to help them prepare for their NEWTS. Even though they had to take them next year their teachers were still making sure they didn't sleep and were able to learn everything they needed for it.

Sabrina came down 10 minutes after Milly, she looked more awake than anyone. She was the morning person of the group. She said hello to everyone and got mumbles of 'hellos' from her friends. She was used to that, she was used to being the morning person in the group, except for Lilly. Lilly and her are the two morning people, but Lilly had been up late the night before doing homework for charms. Milly drunk all of her coffee and got up, slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to potions, get one of the back seats before someone grabs them," she was a little more awake that she had been.

"I'll come with you," Remus said softly, getting up. "We can save a seat for Sirius."

"If we must," Milly sighed. They said goodbye to their friends and walked off to the dungeons.

"So how are you feeling?" Milly asked, looking over at her peaked looking friend.

He shrugged "You know, the best I can be," he looked down at his scruffy shoes and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"And what is the best you can be?" She hated to prod but she knew the first full moon in the new school year was always the worst.

"I dunno, my whole body is just super sore and it feels like I am about to puke," he said softly.

"Rem you should go to Madame P," she said softly looking at him. She didn't want him to suffer. But she knew he wouldn't do that before the full moon. He was already in there enough as it was, he didn't like to be there when he didn't need to be.

"Nah, it's fine." He drew in a slow breath "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," she smiled at him and opened up the Potions door for him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

They took their usual seats and waited for the class to start. They talked quietly about the things the three other marauders were planning on doing to make the school crazy as people began to trickle in. Sirius walked in looking like he had just rolled out of bed, which probably was what happened. His hair was all askew and his shirt was barely tucked in. A couple of girls giggled as he entered, they blushed and looked away as he winked at them.

"You are too much," Milly exhaled to herself. She pulled out some paper and a pen to doodle on while Slughorn droned on about something that was supposed to be useful. She missed the smirk Sirius had thrown at her. Slughorn began his lecture and lost half of the class in the first 5 minutes. Milly tuned him out and focused on the portrait she was drawing.

"Mildred what is-" Slughorn began to say but Milly cut him off.

"It's Milly," she cringed at her given name. She did not like it, it was her grandmothers name, and her grandmother disowned her fathers side of the family when she was 2, which meant she disowned her.

Slughorn gave a sigh and continued on with the sentence, "Milly what does Alihotsy Draught do?"

Milly squinted her eyes when she thought, "Uhh I don't know what?"

"If you were listening you would know."

"I'm sorry, won't happen again," her voice was dripping with sarcasm "So what does it do?"

"It's fumes induces hysteria which is why are not going to be producing this potion."

"Lame I would like to see that," she muttered to herself, Remus and Sirius stifled a laugh.

He continued on with his lesson without much disturbance. They did not get to making any potions that day, which was really the only fun part of potions class but Slughorn was known for giving very boring lectures. Sirius was about to fall asleep on his notebook and Remus was even doodling on his notebook. Milly had continued on with the portrait she was drawing, but she soon realized it looked like a lot like the sleeping boy a few seats down next to her. She swore and shut her notebook, not wanting people to see what she drew. She put her notebook back in her bag with a pinkish hue on her cheeks. She needed to burn it.


	3. Man on the Moon

**A/N: hey guys sorry if they aren't very good T.T I just really like to write so normally I'm just like 'fuck it maybe someone will like it' **

**but yeah review it, give me tips, correct me if i'm wrong it would be lovely so would people being like 'ohmygosh this is great' that would be lovely too whatever you want to do. But yeah, enjoy? **

"No James," Lilly hissed as she walked into the common room, James following behind her "I will not go to hogsmeade with you!"

Milly looked up from her drawing and over to Lilly, her face was almost as red as her hair. James was shrinking in front of her and under the gaze of almost everyone in the common room. Lilly shooed him away and sat herself down next to Milly on the couch.

"I cannot believe he asked me on a date to hogsmeade," Lilly grumbled. "Again!"

Darcie looked over at Lilly "But hey you got a date."

Milly nodded, Darice was right. No one ever asked her out on a date, but that was mainly because when people did she would laugh at them, she never accepted dates. So it was probably her own fault that she doesn't get dates.

"Are you saying I should accept it?" Lilly asked.

"No-"

Milly cut Darcie off "You know you want to," she smirked. Lilly eyes widened, she opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't come out. "Oh come on Lilly, you have to like him. I mean 6 bloody years he's been asking you, bugging you, being so fucking adorable...sometimes. You must have given in just once," Milly said leaning in closer so no one could hear her besides the two girls.

Lilly looked around, as if someone was watching her. "I did one time..."

"You did!" Darcie hissed, "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I was embarrassed. He's such a egotistical, rude, kidish boy!"

"Well what happened?" Milly asked going back to her drawing, it was of two people kissing with fingers extending out of their mouths.

"Well it was sweet, nothing really happened. We just walked around Hogsmeade and went to The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes, you know the average date people go on," she shrugged.

"So it was too average?" Darcie laughed.

"Yeah! I guess I thought it was gonna be, I don't know different. More like him," Lilly said.

"So you do like him?" Darcie smirked.

She sighed again and slumped back into the couch. "I never said I liked him!"

Milly laughed of course she liked him, but she was just too afraid to admit that the boy she claimed to hate she was actually in love with, or something like that.

"Oh you do," Milly snorted "I can see the love for him in you in your eyes," she was quote a book that she caught Lilly reading one night.

Darcie laughed as Lilly playfully shoved Milly.

"Oh shut it, it was a good book I swear!"

"Uh-huh, you keep telling yourself. It made me almost want to puke just reading that bit," Milly said as she laughed.

"What made you want to puke?" Sirius asked as he sat down in the chair across from Dacrie. Peter sat himself down in front of the fireplace and James was next to Lilly.

"You're face."

Sirius gave Milly a look and she just smiled sweetly back at him. She looked down at the paper but his eyes did not leave her. Her friends talked around her, the Peter and Sirius talked about girls, even though Peter was one of the most awkward boys she's ever met he's such a sweatheart. If he just went with his gut and swallowed his fear he could probably get a girlfriend. He had gotten much better over the years, when they first met he barely talked to her and when he did he would stutter, she always found it very cute. She finished her drawing so she put away her pencils.

"I'll be right back," she said as she walked away up stairs. She placed her drawings on her bed and looked out the window. The full moon was out, the light washed over the grounds and reflected off the water. It gave the giant squid light to be able to splash in. She took a cigarette out of her bag and sat on the window ledge, she pushed it open and let the cool september breeze tickle her nose. Before lighting it she got up and grabbed her father's army jacket and put it on, pulling it closer to her body. She lit it with a spell that she was taught in the second year, she never understood why they were taught how to make fire. No one should teach 12 year olds how to make fire with magic, especially not the marauders.

She looked out at the moon, it was amazing how large it was. She could see the man in the moon, it looked like he was smiling at her. The man in the moon reminded her of her father, they would always go out star gazing when she was little. He would tell her where each of the planets where even if he couldn't see them, he knew where they were. Her father was a muggle, he worked in the military as an officer but he had a love for astronomy.

"_Hey daddy?" A young Milly said pulling on her fathers jacket "Can we look at the stars before I go to bed?"_

_The man looked down at his child who had a pink nightgown on and smiled "Of course Mills," he picked her up by her armpits and carried her outside._

_They laid down side by side in the wet grass. He pointed up to the sky to show her the stars that connected to create Orion's belt. Then he pointed to the moon.  
"Do you see the man in the moon?" He whispered in his daughters ear._

_The young Milly squinted at the moon, as if screwing with her vision would help her see the man on the moon. "No," she pouted. She wanted to see the man on the moon. _

"_Do you see the two darker dots on the moon?" he said pointing to where he the crevices were._

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Do you see the bigger dark spot underneath it?"_

"_Uh-huuhhhh."_

"_That's the man on the moon, he's smiling." _

"_It looks like he's yelling not smiling," Milly said. Her father chuckled._

_Her mum called them in, telling it was time for Milly to go to bed. Her father chased her inside the house, Milly ran screaming into the house to get away from her father who yelled after her saying he was a boogy man. She ran right under her covers and nestled in. Her father came in to tuck her into her bed. _

"_Goodnight my princess," he said softly as he kissed her forehead._

"_Daddy, why is there a man on the moon?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes._

"_It's the craters and how the light reflects off them," he said factly, he didn't like to tell lies to his kids to make the magic feel real, because he knew they would grow up to be witches and wizards anyway._

"_Oh okay." she paused, pulling her stuffed doll closer to her "so it's not that a man was sent up there then squashed by a meteor or something?"  
Her father chuckled "No sweetie, it is nothing like that."_

"_Okay good, I was worried about the man on the moon," she said as she yawned "goodnight Daddy, see you tomorrow."_

The door opened and shut, Sirius walked in and sat next to her. She looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"How did you get in here?" She asked as she brought the cigarette to her lips.

He chuckled and took it from her "I have my ways."

"Oi," she said as she snatched it back from him after he took a drag "Get your own."

They both looked out at the moon, both thinking of separate people. The marauders always settled down on the full moon, all of them felt jittery and nervous before the full moon. They were all worried about their friend

"He can handle it Sirius," she paused and looked at the boy next to her then looked away "he's a strong guy."

He glanced at her the way she breathed out the smoke looked so exotic. "Yeah I know he will. But I just cannot imagine the pain he goes through every full moon, on such a beautiful night."

"A night of beauty plagued by pain," the words slipped out of her mouth like the smoke from her lungs.

"So poetic...Mildred," he smirked as her head wiped over to look at him.

"Oh shut it," she said as she playfully shoved him.

The two sat in silence once again. She flicked the ash off cigarette and watched it float down into the darkness like a piece of deadly snow. She pointed to the moon with the cigarette between her two fingers "Can you see the man in the moon?"

He looked at her again, his face much softer than it was he looked at peace "The man on the moon?"

She looked over at him, her fingers still in the air pointing, and smiled "Yeah you see the two craters next to each other? And then the big crater underneath them?"

He looked out to where she was pointing, he couldn't see anything "No."

Her hands dropped to her sides and she took another drag. "Oh. Well. If you look hard enough and squint your eyes you can see that the moon is smiling down on us."

"Tell Moony that," Sirius said as he squinted his eyes.

"Yeah." Milly flicked the cigarette away and let it fall beneath them.

"I think I see it." Sirius said softly.

There was a knock on the door and the two teenagers turned their heads. "Yeah?"

"Uh Milly Sirius, Peter and I need to uh check up on Remus before he goes to the shrieking shack," James whispered into the door.

Sirius got up and walked to the door, James came spilling in as the door was opened.

"Oh yeah of course." Milly said, getting up off the floor "Say hello to him," she said as the two boys left.


	4. Butterbeer and Zonkos

**A/N: So I obviously don't own any of the characters or places or things? written by J.K Rowling, just putting that out there cause i probably should. Sorry I haven't posted, I am trying to post as much as I can but I was out with family for a couple of days. Got a bunch of records though fuckyeah! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! 3**

Hogsmeade was where all the kids of hogwarts went on saturdays. When people could go on stupid little dates, and go to the stupid shops looking for dresses. Milly sat in the corner of The Three Broomsticks looking very annoyed with the things that were going around. Darcie had a detention for going to charms class late for a week straight and Sabrina was on a date, and Lilly was also on a date with James Potter. Milly really liked butterbeers so that was really the only reason why she went to hogsmeade, but she could really use a shot of firewhiskey or two at the moment. Milly had her legs up on the empty booth and a book in her lap. She was reading a book on the human body, she liked to see what the muggles knew about it and how to fix it. She was really intrigued with the brain and how it worked.

She would look up every so often to look at the people, but it always made her feel sad or annoyed. She looked up once again after she finished a segment on the connections between nerves and saw Malfoy and his goons enter the room, inwardly she groaned. They were such assholes and they thought they were better than everyone else because of their bloodline. She looked down at her book, hoping maybe they wouldn't see her. She didn't want to deal with their shit today, they often liked to remind her that she was a "half-blood" and her father was a worthless muggle. She knew that if they said something like that today she would probably hit them. She sat there reading and occasionally tapping her fingers in a rhyme. She finished her butterbeer and got up to put the mug away but when she looked up, much to her annoyance, Malfoy was standing in front of her blocking her path.

"Get out of my way," she hissed looking into his eyes.

Her brother always told her that if she ever got into a fight that she should look the person in the eyes because most people are uncomfortable with eye contact and will look away which can sometimes be in your favor.

"Oh we were just coming to join you, you looked so lonely," he smirked, his eyes bore

into her head. She wanted to look away but she didn't.

"I'm leaving, now get out of my way Malfoy," she pushed past him.

She walked a little father walking faster than she normally would. She held her

breath hoping he wouldn't call out and make a scene. Luckily she made it out of the Three Broomsticks without him doing anything. The streets of Hogsmeade was busy, seeing as it was only lunch time, so a lot of people made their way down to Hogsmeade after lunch. Milly made her way up to the castle but before she could go inside she heard her name being called.

"Oh Miiiildred!" She looked up from her shoes and saw Remus and Sirius standing there a little ways in front of her "Milly dear why are you going inside?"

They walked over to Milly, Remus looking apologetic, Sirius put his arm around her shoulder and turned her around. "Come on we're going to Zonkos and you are coming with us."

"One, don't ever call me Mildred again and two I already went to Hogsmeade I don't really want to go back," she said pushing his arm off her shoulders.

"Awh don't be a party pooper dearest Mildred" she punched him in the arm "owww."

Milly looked at him with an unamused looked plastered on her face.

"Come on Mills, just come with uuussss," he whined.

"Whining isn't pretty," she sighed.

Sirius took that as a "Yes Sirius I will come with you and Remus to Zonkos." He put his arm back around her shoulder and the three of them walked on. Milly groaned and walked silently between the two guys. A couple of girls walked by them, one of them stared at Sirius and Milly, which made Milly groan even more before pushing his arm off her shoulder yet again.

"Where's Peter?" Milly said looking at Remus.

"Detention. Sirius and James used him as bait," Remus said, sending Sirius a glare when he said his name. Sirius smiled sweetly at him.

Milly rolled her eyes "Of course you did. That poor kid."  
"Hey! I'm my defense he was willing and knew what could happen if he got caught," Sirius said in protest. Remus raised an eyebrow "We didn't force him to do anything he didn't want to!"

Remus chuckled "I figured."

They walked into the little town, the leaves were beginning to die. It was a beautiful sight, many people loved Hogsmeade at this time of the year. The leaves turned a weird redish orange color that was very beautiful when the sun hit it in the right angel. The maid road of the town was littered with kids from Hogwarts, all milling about laughing and enjoying their day off. Remus was looking around, apparently there was a new book shop in town that he really wanted to check out. He waved goodbye to his friends and went off into a dark store that had a sign above it reading Tomes & Scrolls. Sirius and Milly were left alone to go roam around Zonkos.

"So what do you need at Zonkos?" Milly asked Sirius as they walked closer to the shop. His shoulder bumped into hers and she looked towards the 3rd years who were in awe of the beauty of the village.

"Just the usual, need to re-stock our pranking gear," he said as they entered the shop.

Things whizzed around their heads and there were shrieks of laughter coming from all different directions. This place sometimes felt even more magical than Hogwarts at times. Sirius had managed to disappear into the many shelves of the shop leaving Milly to wander around aimlessly. This store had everything that was needed to pull the perfect pranks, from frog spawn soap to nose-biting tea cups. She picked up a frisbee that when thrown would come back and bite the person who'd thrown it, so it was kind of like a boomerang. She picked it up with the intention of showing it to Sirius, knowing he could use it for something. She had canvassed the store and was becoming bored. She had looked at the nose-biting tea cups at least 5 times, the store was filling out most people were leaving. She sighed and walked around the store to find Sirius. It was almost as if he had disappeared or left.

"Yo Milly, you ready?" Sirius said waving to her from the second floor over the balcony.

She looked up at her grinning friend as he walked down the staircase, he had two bags full of jokes.

"Where the bloody hell did you go Sirius?" she asked as he reached the first floor.

"What I can't have secrets?" he said shooting her a grin as they walked out the door.

Milly rolled her eyes "Fine whatever. We should find Remus."

"Awh do we have to? That means we have to go in a bookstore and those places creep me out sometimes," he whined.

Milly gave him a look "Really?"

"Really!"

"Ugh fine whatever," Milly sighed and turned around back to the castle "Alright let's go back then."

He grabbed her wrist to make her stop walking forward, "Wait I still need to get one more thing," he dragged her in the directions of an alleyway.

"Yo what the hell are you doing?" She yelped pulling her wrist out of his grasps.

"James and I are throwing a party, so we need party material," he winked at her "If you know what I mean."


	5. Party

**A/N: I'm actually really sorry I wasn't able to post for a while. I've been trying to put out as much as possible. But I had comic con (hsdofiadsfas so much fucking fun) and lots of personal stuff, hope you understand. I am planning to make the next chapter smut, but idk i've never written smut so you, we'll see how that goes. Uh so yeah**

Darcie, Milly and Sabrina made their way down the hallway to the gryffindor common room. Lily was waiting for James in the great hall, it was weird seeing them acting friendly and dating. Tonight the marauders were throwing at party in the Room of Requirement. They were talking softly of what they were going to wear, there weren't many events where you could wear your "muggle" clothes which were much more comfortable than the uniforms they had to wear all the time. So when things like these popped up everyone got excited, no matter how big or small these events were.

The girls made it to the common room, it seemed the same. Not many people knew about the party, except for the people who were known as the partiers. Which weren't many people in the school, this school was a very studious school. It was good but the only thing the kids thought was fun was going to Hogsmeade and going to a quidditch game. That gets boring after awhile, you need something different something that makes you feel like a rebellious teenager. Luckily for them they were friends with the kids who knew how to partied. Sabrina and Darcie were wondering whether or not to wear dresses, neither of them knowing what to expect. Milly slipped into a pair of jeans and her brothers t-shirt that she stole from him before going off to hogwarts. She sat on her bed, her head hanging off the bed and she was looking at the two girls who were talking one another. Sabrina held up a dress to her body, it was a black polka dot dress, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wear it or not.

"It's nice," Milly said picking her nails "Do it."

Sabrina looked at Milly, "You think so?"

"Polka dots can never hurt you," Milly said matter-a-factly.

"Of course unless you're Sally, she should not wear polka dots," Darcie chuckled.

"Yeaaahh true."

Darcie and Sabrina got dressed, before they left Milly put her jacket on which held her cigarettes and lighter. They chatted on the way down, gossiping a bit. They reached the RoR and knocked on the door. They waited a bit before James opened up the door flanked by Sirius.

"Hello Ladies," they said in unison. It was always scary when they did that. "Arriving a little late are we?"

"Oh are we?" Darcie laughed. "Oops."

The two boys chuckled and let the girls pass. There was a fairly large amount of people here, even a couple of Slytherins were here. The RoR had made it so there was a balcony that was attached it it, there was a dance floor where people were dancing and grinding, then there was the table with the food and booze. Milly was impressed by how they had organized it. Teenage wizards normally throw a very muggle-like party, which always threw Milly off. But I guess wizards or not, all teenagers like to get messed up once and awhile.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sirius said behind Milly.

Milly squeaked and turned around to face him "You know you've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" He cocked his head, some strands of his hair falling in front of his face.

"Sneaking up," she smirked again.

"Welll yeah I guess," he mirrored her facial expression. "So do you want a drink or not?"

"Sure whhy not," she laughed.

Him getting her a drink wouldn't hurt. She followed him to the table where the drinks were. There was a couple of bottles of firewhiskey then what she recognized as scotch, it was a muggle drink that her brother and father were very fond of.

"Where'd you guys get the scotch? That stuff is expensive," she said picking up the bottle.

"Oh you know about this stuff? James said he got it over the summer," he said shrugging, he took the scotch out of her hand and poured it in her cup then handed it to her.

"Oh yeah it's pretty good," she took the cup and looked down, and chuckled "Trying to get me trashed?"

Sirius smirked, "Maybe," he winked at her and walked away towards Remus who was talking with Lily.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip, the drink burned her throat as it went down. She had never had firewhiskey mixed with anything, there's a time for everything. She walked into the crowd of dancing people and made it back to her friends. They looked at her.

"What was that all about?" Darcie shouted over the music.

Milly shrugged, "he just wanted to get me a drink I guess."

"A boy his age doesn't give a girl a drink just for no reason," Sabrina said wiggling her ey"

"Uh, no." Milly said.

The two girls smirked.

"Let's go find Lily," Darcie said "I think she's somewhere here."

"She with Remus by the food table," Milly said, motioning her friends to follow her.

This time she avoided going through the crowd. She didn't want to get between a couple, things could get hairy. Lily saw them as they were walking and waved to them.

"Hey! You guys got here," she said smiling to them as they reached the 4 of them.

"Yeah, little late but we did," Darcie said.

"These two take forever, I don't understand," Milly laughed as Sabrina hit her on the arm. "Oi! You do!"

She took another gulp of the drink and her eyes scanned over the dance floor. "Damn how'd you guys manage to organize this?" her gaze going back to her friends.

"It wasn't that hard, we just made sure we got the word out and didn't tell the Slytherins because they would babble to the teachers," James said shrugging.

Milly noticed that James had his arm around Lily's waist. Milly smiled and hid it in the cup. She knew it would happen sooner or later. Sirius saw the little smile that was on Milly's face and chuckled. They would answer the door once and awhile when someone knocked, but that was beginning to slow down because it was almost 11. James and Lily went off to dance, and Darcie and Remus were in a deep conversation about some type of plant. Darcie was really interested in herbology. Sabrina had wandered off to go dance with some of her other friends, leaving Sirius and Milly to talk.

Milly took a sip of her drink that was almost gone, "Why aren't you off trying to get into girls pants?"

He laughed and shrugged "I guess I don't want to do that tonight."

She gave him an odd look "Alright if you say so. I'm gonna go smoke," she said pulling her pack and lighter out. "After I fill 'er back up."

"I'll come with you," he said pushing his hands in his pockets.

She nodded as they walked to the table, filling up both of their cups. They walked out onto the balcony where a couple was frenching and a couple of people lighting up. She placed her cup on the edge of the balcony and lit her cigarette, she leaned on the marble edge and looked out at the landscape before her.

"I always forget how vast this place is, until you know I'm almost drunk and smoking," she laughed.

"We're always so busy with things we forget to slow down and enjoy what is around us," he said taking a sip of his drink.

Milly looked at him "We're so caught up in what's going on around us to realize the importance of what's going on around us." She laughed and took another drag "God I'm not drunk enough to be talking like this."

She looked away from him and stared at her cigarette then at her drink. Moments like this did she feel like a rebellious teenager, not some stressed out girl who went to a wizard boarding school. She emptied her drink.

"You can hold your liquor I'm noticing," he said leaning closer to her.

She put the cigarette to her lips and smirked. She had just realized he wasn't trying to get into girls pants tonight because he was trying to get into hers. She didn't mind though, she was drunk and without a care at the moment. "Yes I can." She took her last drag and flicked it off the balcony. "Come on let's go dance, I'm in the mood to dance."


	6. Fighting bad actions with death

**A/N: so I tired to do smut but i couldn't do a lot, mainly because I've never wrote any BUT HEY I TRIED and it's literally only like a paragraph so it's not even that yeah..it's not a lot. Maybe I'll add some more later on idk I just need to figure out how to write it without it sounding super fucking awkward. Uhm also sorry it's so short. I will try to write more for the next chapter. I promise. **

Milly awoke with a start, her head was pounding and the sheets didn't smell like her. She groaned and sat up, she was naked.

"Shit," she mumbled softly. She looked around to see who's bed she was in. The pillow next to her was covered in by curly mess of black hair. She was is Sirius Black's bed, naked. This was bad, she told herself that she would never let him use her like the other girls, and here she was naked in his bed. She looked around the dorm looking for her clothes so she could grab them and run out the door as fast as possible. Luckily for her they were right by the bed, she was able to slip the shirt on without having to get out of the bed. She looked once more at the sleeping boy before bolting out of his room and into her dorm.

Her friends were still asleep when she walked in. She sat on her bed with her hands in her head. What did she do. She fell for his trap, she had slept with Sirius Black. Fuck. Fuck. What if the word got out, she would have to face peoples stares on monday. Oh my god what if he told his friends today, she had an urge to go right back into his room and threaten him to not tell a soul. But she was too embarrassed to go back in there. What if his friends were awake, what if he was awake and smirking at her. That horrible seductive smirk. It's not that she hadn't had incidents like these before, she's slept with guys drunk. But she's never had to see them at school the next day. She had a rule, never sleep with anyone in her house and she broke it.

She felt like she needed to take a shower, to get the image of Sirius off of her body. She looked around her dorm, everyone was still passed out. She snuck into the shower and turned it on. The water was scalding hot but it felt good against her knotted back. She didn't try to remember too hard about last night. But little bits filtered in and out.

_I gripped the bed sheets as Sirius went in and out slowly into me. I pressed my hips deeper onto his and moaned softly onto his shoulder. I let him place my hands above my head, it made me want him even more. He was teasing me, the devilish smirk was on his face as he went in and out of me a little bit slower "oh you bloody tease," I mumbled between moans. I wrapped my legs around his waist and somehow managed to flip him. I returned the smirk as I went up and down on top of him in an agonizingly slow pace. He let out a groan and pushed his head into the pillow. I bent down to kiss him pressing my breasts against his chest. I grabbed his lower lip with my teeth and pulled. He groaned again as he slapped my ass. A shiver went through my body and I let out a squeak of pleasure. _

Milly groaned again as she placed her head against the wall. He was good, real good. She finished up in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her body. Milly laid on her bed and curled up in a ball. She cannot believe she slept with him, she always said to herself she would not become on of his girls. At the time she believed he would be a great shag, her drunk self thought that but not her sober self. She groaned again and hid her head under the pillow. She needed a fag to calm her nerves down. She peeked her head out from under the pillow to look at the clock, it was 10. She was surprised her friends, especially Lily, were still asleep. She slipped out of her bed and put some sweat pants on and a tank top. She took her cigarettes out of her pocket and sat by the window next to her bed. She opened it up and sat on the ledge. She lit the cigarette and the smell mingled with the mid-morning smell of fall. She rested her head on the side of the window and groaned. She had been doing a lot of groaning, mainly because she was still in shock of what she did last night. She needed a good shag, but not one of her friends. She took a drag and exhaled, she was fighting bad thoughts and actions with death. Her father would not be proud.

"Do you have to do that in here?" A tired voice mumbled from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see Lily with very good bed head. "Oh sorry, do you want me to put it out?"

Lily sat down next to her and shook her head "It's fine, just next time don't do it when I'm around. I hate the smell."

She blew away from Lily "Yeah of course, sorry."

They were both tired from the previous night and didn't say much for a while, both waking up. But after a while Lily had to ask.

"So I saw you leave with Sirius," she said softly and looking at her friend from the corners of her eyes.

Milly tensed up. "Yeah..I did.."

"Oh? Did you know..?" she didn't finish the sentence, just left it open for Milly to answer.

"I...we...uh I yeah," she stammered.

Lily's eye's widened. "Wait you two did do it?"

"I don't remember a lot, but yeah. I woke up in his bed naked sooooo.."she trailed off.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Both girls thinking of what they were going to say to one another.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna talk to him?"

"I plan on hiding in this room for today and then maybe threatening him to cut his balls off if he tells anyone."  
"You can't hide in here! You gotta do it today, you gotta eat, and do things," she finished the sentence lamely.

"Yes I can, watch me."

"I will drag him in here if you do."

"No because then I will look like one of those girls he sleeps with all the times, and I am not that girl, I will not be seen as a desperate crazy girl that Sirius Black has slept with. I am fine with being the girl who has slept with a bunch of hufflepuff guys, but not Sirius Black. He's like a different level, a level that I do not want to be on," Milly said looking at Lily.

"Fine then I will get you some food, but you will talk to him right?"

"Oh of course. He isn't telling a soul, and neither are you."

"Tell a soul what?" Lily said winking at her friend. Maybe her dating James was a good thing, she wasn't as eccentric.


End file.
